


Try Me

by MoodyAquarius



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Castiel and Dean Winchester Need to Use Their Words, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Cute, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, Fluffy Destiel, M/M, enjoy you fuckers, just a fluffy piece of shit thing I wrote
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 02:45:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoodyAquarius/pseuds/MoodyAquarius
Summary: I am tipsy and decided to write a fluffy piece of garbage, enjoy





	Try Me

‘’Yeah, well maybe next time it won’t be that easy, Dean!” Sam huffed, throwing his arms up at his sides at a loss, exasperated with his brother. His eyes fell on him with scrutiny, waiting for answers. When he got nothing but a sheepish shrug and a guilty green eyed glance he grit his teeth, adding, “I am so sick and tired of your recklessness, always throwing yourself in front of a bus for me. I’m done, I didn’t ask for this!” 

“I’m your big brother, you know it’s my job, Sammy--”

“Stop using that ‘Sammy’ crap on me, Dean!” He ran his hands through his hair roughly, tugging at the roots, “I need a minute.” He grabbed the knob to the motel door, swinging it open and slamming it shut behind himself.

He realized he hadn’t grabbed the key but he honestly didn’t care to go back and grab it. On the other side of the door Dean stood, hands stuffed in his pockets, jaw clenched tight, muttering angrily to himself. He stomped over to the mini fridge, feeling a tingle of relief as his fingers wrapped around a tiny bottle of Jack Daniel’s. 

He cracked open the lid, throwing the entire bottle back in one glug, tossing it and reaching for another. He finished that, reaching for another. He jumped as phantom fingers ran across his shoulder, whipping backward, ready to fight. 

He drank in the sight of a wide eyed angel, staring at him with actual fear glistening in his endless blue eyes. He cleared his voice gruffly, stepping slightly backward, “Dean,” 

“Jesus, Cas!” He suddenly felt guilty holding the bottle. He set it down on the counter, glaring at Cas. “Do you even listen to the things I say to you? We’ve talked about this probably a million times.”

“I apologize, I just, I had come to see how the hunt went and I heard Sam leave… I wanted to make sure you were okay.” His eyes dashed over to the bottle, Dean blushed in embarrassment. 

“I’m fine,” he huffed, brushing it off and wandering over to the fridge to grab a slice of leftover pizza. He took an aggressive bite, keeping his eyes strictly on the floor, away from the robotic, analyzing gaze of Castiel. 

It didn’t matter, he saw right through him anyway. 

Cas approached slowly, gently, like he was cornering a wounded animal. He raised a hand cautiously, seeing Dean flinch, “Don’t worry I’m not going to ‘zap’ you anywhere.” he cracked a tiny smile, reaching two long fingers out to Dean’s forehead. 

Cas sighed hard as his fingers met Dean’s skin, feeling heat coming off him and pain in his heart. He felt all the mixed, troubling emotions that Sam had stirred, how miserably wrong the hunt had went, how Dean had almost died saving Sam, what a horrible, rough time the past few weeks have been. “Oh, Dean,” 

He pulled his fingers away, looking deep into the hunter’s unbelievably stunning green eyes, mesmerized with the speckles of gold and shards of honey brown lying beneath a thin, crisp layer of emerald. “I’m so sorry, Dean.” The genuine tone of empathic sadness present in his voice made Dean double-take at the angel. 

He tried to control his voice, fighting hard to keep it low, “Cas, when did you become so human?” He couldn’t tear his eyes away, the way his thin eyebrows pulled over his big puppy-dog blue eyes. He swore he saw his lip tremble, eyes getting lost in the expanse of sharp looking stubble jutting out from his angular jaw. “Stop worrying, I’m fi-ine,” his voice broke.

“Dean, may I hug you?” 

Dean smirked at the robotic nature of the question, “Usually you just… hug the person, but-- nevermind.” He reached out at Cas, arms open, pulling him in hard. 

Cas inhaled sharply at the sensation, moving his hands up Dean’s back slowly, clutching at his hard shoulder blades. He felt Dean’s hands on him, one arm around his neck and the other locked around his waist, fingers digging into the fabric of his trench coat, face buried in his shoulder. He let his eyes slip shut, wishing the moment would last forever, trying to catalogue every nerve he was feeling. 

He felt Dean shudder against him, his shoulder grew hot and wet. That’s when he realized Dean was crying. He felt the shoulders of Atlas shudder and go limp against him, luckily for Dean it was simple for him to hold his body weight. Cas tightened his hold on him, squeezing his arms around him tight, lifting Dean’s face from his shoulder to gaze at his flushed, tear-streaked face. His eyelashes stuck together with tears cascading off them like tiny raindrops. 

Cas didn’t stop himself as he reached out to comfort him, thumb gripping the dimple in his chin, holding his face up, trying to maintain eye contact. “Dean,” what could he say? What would make him feel better? The life Dean lived was not an easy one. It was full of more hardship than he could imagine, even having been through quite a lot himself he still empathized for Dean. 

“I’m sorry you have to live this life… and suffer the way that you do. I don’t always understand my father’s plans, but what I do know is that when he made you he did something right.” 

Dean scoffed, wiping his sleeve across his face. He tore his eyes away, but Cas was still holding his chin, keeping him mere inches away. From this distance he could smell a sweet, musky aroma clinging around Cas’ skin and hair, it was slightly intoxicating. He froze as the angel moved his other hand up to brush long fingers down his cheek, moving the other hand to cradle each side of his face. Their eyes met, each filled with uncertainty and nervousness, Cas’ eyes dipped down to Dean’s plump, open lips.

Neither dared speak, both afraid to startle the other. They stood like that for what could have been an eternity before Cas chickened out, backing away sheepishly, dropping his hands to his sides in defeat. “Anyway… I…”

“Nuh-uh, Cas, that’s not how this is going down.” 

“Wh-what?”

“Damn it, just--” he grabbed him by the lapels of his tan coat, yanking him forward only to gently wrap an arm around him and lead him slowly backward toward a wall. Cas opened his mouth in surprise, Dean shushed him with a finger over his lips, grabbing both his wrists in the other hand and pinning them above his head. He let his hand slide from his lips, reaching up to run his fingers through his dark, messy hair.

“I’ve waited too long, wished too hard…” He leaned forward slowly, dipping in close to kiss softly, experimentally at Cas’ neck. 

Castiel gasped, heart pounding, “Y-you’ve w-wished for this? You w-wanted this? Me?”

Dean responded by sinking his teeth into the warm, smooth skin of his jugular, moaning at the taste. He ran his tongue up to Cas’ jaw, voice low and full of lust, “Don’t play so innocent, Cas, I’ve seen how you look at me.”

“I…”

“I know, I was scared too… I wasn’t sure if you felt the same. Terrified, actually. I’ve never… done this, or felt this way about… someone like you.” He felt every nerve firing off in his body, feeling every bit of Cas pressed against him closer than ever before. His shoulders were just as sturdy as they looked, chest and torso lean but muscular, hips jutting and narrow, cock rapidly hardening between his legs, pressed against Dean’s thigh. 

He felt his heart skip as he began to feel Cas’ arousal against his leg, confirming his suspicions, easing his mind. He released Cas’ wrists, grabbing each side of his face, inching forward, “There’s no going back after this… If you let me do this, you won’t be able to get rid of me.”

Cas scoffed, rolling his eyes, “And why would I ever want to exist without you?”

Dean couldn’t help the smile that spread over his features. He shook his head softly, gripping the back of Cas’ head softly, pulling him forward, teaching him how to tilt his head into a kiss. Cas followed obediently, staring up at Dean. “Close your eyes, Cas.” 

“But why?”

“It’s creepy.”

“But I don’t want to stop looking at you.” 

Dean chuckled, feeling actual warmth radiate out from his chest. “Just trust me, okay?”

Cas sighed, “Fine.” closing his eyes like a child expecting a gift. Dean bit back the grin on his lips, pulling Cas closer until softly, slowly their lips met, brushing awkwardly at first. Dean stroked the sides of Cas’ face with his thumbs, gently tilting his head, allowing their jaws to aline more naturally. He caught the angel’s thick bottom lip in his mouth, biting him with a smile. 

Cas felt his vessel overheat, his heart pounding, thoughts racing, he felt he might pass out. Dean’s lips were incredibly soft, thick and sensual, the way he moved them was masterful and Cas felt more and more like an alien in his world. He tasted like a mixture of alcohol and chewing gum, Cas flinched as he felt a slick, prying tongue brush his lip. 

“Cas open your mouth a little,” He did as he said, not really processing the reality surrounding him. He felt Dean’s tongue meet his and it made all sorts of sensations fire off all over his body, mainly in his pants. He got a surge of energy, gripping Dean hard, arms wrapped up around him, clutching at his hair and shoulders. 

“Mmm,” Dean groaned gutterally, pushing Cas harder against the wall. Cas felt his heart nearly explode as he felt something big and hard, trapped in rough jeans rub up against his groin. He broke the kiss with a gasp, snapping his eyes open to stare with disbelief at Dean. 

He chuckled low and husky, skin warm and flushed, “There’s a reason the ladies like me.”

Cas gulped, “Clearly.” 

“Don’t worry about that right now, I’m not trying to score a home-run right away.” He saw confusion in Cas’ eyes, he sighed, kissing him again passionately, running a hand through his hair and gripping his hand. “What I mean by that, Cas, is I’m not going to try to sleep with you tonight. I care about you, I don’t wanna screw this up.”

Cas blinked his big doe eyes, overflowing with unabashed love. “I care very deeply for you, too, Dean.” He reached up to caress his cheek, smiling a giddy childlike grin, “Would you kiss me again?”

“Would I?” Dean huffed a laugh, yanking him off the wall and pushing him down onto the thick, ugly motel comforter lying atop one of the twin beds. He pushed the trench coat off his shoulders, backing Cas up against the headboard slowly. The angel backed away playfully, surprising Dean with this sudden flirtatiousness about him. “I’ve uh, I’ve never seen you like this, Cas.”

He reached out, grabbing Dean by the shoulders and yanking him close for a kiss, “I’ve never been this happy.” 

“Me either, really.” he mumbled against warm, eager lips, diving slowly deeper. 

A gentle knock sounded at the door. Dean snapped his eyes open, breaking the kiss, whispering under his breath, “That’s Sam.” He reached out to try to straighten Cas’ hair, pulling his trench coat back over his arms. “Shit.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll be back later.” with a quick peck to Dean’s cheek, he was gone completely. 

“Dean, will you let me in?” Sam’s voice was low and pathetic outside the door.

“Y-yeah, be right there.”


End file.
